Insulated building panels for modular construction of walls, ceilings, or the like are well known in the art. Such insulated panels are generally formed of two outer, thin-skinned metal layers of aluminum or steel having an internal, relatively thick insulating core. The concept of insulated panels has been known for many years and various types of connections have been used to connect such panels together.
Recently, a new insulated building panel was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,728, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes. In these panels, the outer metallic skins have on one set of edges male members or tongues and on the opposite edges female members or valleys capable of receiving the male members of an adjoining panel when the panels are connected in series. The female edge members each include a wide V-shaped valley terminating in an internally curved or curled end portion. The male member or tongue is curved back upon itself to form an internally rounded tongue member to be inserted into the V-shaped valley of the female edge connector. The male member is received by the female member by sliding the internal, curled or curved surfaces of the male member over the curled or curved surfaces of the female member until the male member rests or nests in the generally V-shaped valley of the female member to connect two adjacent panels. The panels so connected can be disconnected by pulling the panels apart, which releases the edge connection.
Such insulated building panels are useful for modular construction of walls, ceilings and the like. However, a disadvantage is that the panels cannot support roofing shingles. The foam core and metal skin construction will not retain a roofing nail, and the weight alone of the roofing shingles would cause bending and even failure of the roofing panels, particularly under strong wind.
In the instant invention, this problem has been overcome by modifying an insulated panel to enable its acceptance of roofing tiles or shingles, while maintaining the advantageous qualities of the insulated panels.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.